degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4084711-20150326163615
The Fosters review after catch up on the show: Callie: I love how she was so supportive of her friends during all the season. This is a quality I love about this girl. Even if the trouble in her life hasn't spared her, she's able to fight for the people she cares. The fact she volunteers for helping other fosters kids is proving she want to take her life in charge. So happy that she was able to get back to that bastard Liam. After all the drama with her biological father, it seems that there is a light of hope for her. Stef/Lena: I love their relationship even with all challenges they face, they're sticking up and are able to get through it. They've always been so dedicated to each other. I understand Lena's worries about her marriage and her will to confess to Monte about it. The moment that woman appeared, I sense that the writers would go into that road with Monte and it seems so predictible ( when Monte mentionned how she would try to date women). I'm disappointed if Lena starts an affair with that woman for any reason. I think that Stef/Lena didn't need that kind of plot, it seems just a lazy writing for heading in that kind of direction. Jude/Connor: I did like the built up between the 2 of them. I wish I had a little more insight about Connor thought. There are plenty ways to I can see the situation get worse between Connor and his father, like the boy trying to run away from home. Will they plan to be out at school or keep it low? Jesus: I don't know what's going on with this guy. I don't get how he put up with Hayley for so long. At least he got a plot which doesn't revolve on his hook up. Marianna: her storyline was interesting. She's still a bit annoying and selfish at times but I don't hate her. She rocked that choreography with neon lights costumes. That girl has a brilliant future. Her relatinoship with Mat is good so far. The guy is mature enough and able to put up with Marianna's personnality which isn't a easy task Brandon: I'm not really fan of Brandon but I'm satisfied that he told Callie they're done. Callie's habits to go after him whenever things become complicated wasn't healthy for them. I only hope that they're done for good but who know...The band storyline was a positive addition, it helps him to get a new approach of the music beside classical. I don't care about his relationship with Lou. I'm glad he ultimately went to the audition for Idyllwid instead of the tour to please his gf. Robert Quinn: I don't hate the guy. I can't see him as the bad guy. He wants Callie well being as much as Stef/Lena. Callie's mother lied to him about the pregnancy. He admitted that not standing against his father was the worst decision he's has ever made. Interfering with Callie's adoption wasn't a good thing at all but he was heart stricken for not able to keep contact with his daughter. He had a panic attack after Callie reject him for not sign the papers. His love for her and his will to make things up is sincere. I'm glad he did what was the best for Callie's sake and hope that they could maintain a bond. ( side note: I'm very happy to see Kerr Smith playing that role, it has been so long since Dawson's Creek and it make me nostalgic) I'm looking forward to the new season this summer. I was already spoiled about the finale so I wasn't surprised but it sill hurts.